


Rivals

by zombiefeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefeathers/pseuds/zombiefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Noah are childhood friends, neighbors, partners in crime, and rivals. But when a deadly encounter destroys what used to be a seemingly unbreakable friendship, they must come to terms with the termination of their lifelong relationship, and learn to move on with their lives. Or, you know, not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

_She was six years old and she hated the ocean. There wasn't any of it back home, and suddenly it was everywhere, constantly churning, moaning, reaching, starving for something she couldn't name, didn't want to._

_Was it really necessary for this house to be so close to the ocean? Did they really have to move from the bustling streets of Hearthome City to a bowl in the middle of a foreign sea?_

_Papa said it was. Papa said he needed to get away from Hearthome for a little while, but, honestly, she thought going away to live on a cliff was a bit much._

_This wasn't the house she lived in now - that one was higher up, closer to a higher ledge, and this one was so close to the sea it was almost licked by the hungrier waves - but it was only a short walk down from it, and Papa needed to be here to talk to his new boss for work, and he knew she wasn't very good at making friends, and he promised that she wouldn't need to yet._

_Papa said that if she stayed in the room and colored, no one would talk to her. Papa said that if she waited there for him to finish his talk with the nice lady. Papa said, so the other children in the house wouldn't even know she was there, he would close the door (but not all the way, please, god, not all the way)._

_So she sat there in that room, staring out the crack in the door at her father's shoes under the dining room table, safe in the knowledge that there would be no disturbances and she could sulk alone in a room she didn't know in a house she didn't want to be in in a region she resented over an ocean she feared._

_"What's that?"_

_The voice of another young child rang in her ear, the breath of its owner hot on her neck. She cringed._

_Papa lied._

_"It's a Lucario," said Vi without looking back._

_"What's that? Is that a Pokemon?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's sooooo cool!!"_

_"I guess."_

_"We don't have Lafarios here."_

_"How'd you get in?"_

_"The other door."_

_"There is no other door."_

_"Yeah there is, behind you. Don't tell me you didn't see it."_

_She didn't tell him anything at all, and instead stared at her father's legs and willed him to hurry up._

_"Hey, what are you looking at?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You're lying! You're not looking at nothing, you can't be, everybody's always looking at something."  The child pushed his head in front of hers to more accurately follow her line of vision_

_"Is that your dad?"_

_"No."_

_"You lie a lot, don't you? How do I know what you're drawing is really a Lincario?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't wanna talk to you."_

_"Is it because I'm a stranger? Let's not be strangers anymore!"_

_The boy's friendliness was met with a determined silence.  
_

_"My name's Noah! What's yours?"_

_"Violet! Violet, I'm finished!"_

_The girl's father walked into the room and was met with Noah's curious stare._

_"Hello, Noah," he said. "I see you've met Violet."_

_"So your name's Violet?" said Noah, triumphant. "That's so cool. Violet's my favorite color. I wish I were named Violet."_

_"Papa," whispered Violet, "I wanna go home."_

_"Alrighty then, Vivi. But first, can I see what you drew there?"_

_She nodded and handed her father her notebook._

_"A Lucario! Very cool, Vivi, I like it a lot."_

_"So she wasn't lying?" whispered Noah._

_"It's Tips," said Vivi._

_"That's very sweet of you. Come on, we can show it to him when we get home."_

_A small voice interrupted Violet's father as he exit the room._

_"Um, mister - mister, uh...."_

_"Drake."_

_"Mister Drake, could I talk to you.... in private for a second?"_

_"Of course." Mister Drake put down his daughter and crouched so that he and Noah were at eye level._

_"Do you think me and your daughter could be friends?"_

_"If she wants to, then yeah. But I would wait a little while, Noah. It's scary for her now because she's moving to a brand new place, and she's feeling a bit overwhelmed. Give her a little time to adjust, and don't worry, I'm sure you two could be best friends."_


End file.
